All the Omniverse in One Girl
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Najimi/Zenkichi/Medaka :: It goes without saying that Medaka is an incredibly curious woman, Zenkichi is an incredibly determined man, and Najimi is an incredibly bored plot device. If there's something strange in your neighborhood, guess who it is?


**Disclaimer:** You're a fool to believe I own Medaka Box (or any other series mentioned here) in any way, shape, or form! I only own my ideas and my original characters, for which only the latter won't be making an appearance in this chapter.

**A/N:** This was just _begging_ to be written, just like those other stories. Damn you plot bunnies and your reflex ovulation!

Epic story, start o/ 「 」「

* * *

"Zenkichi!"

With only that as her warning, the double doors to the student council room burst open to reveal the familiar figures of Kurokami Medaka and Ajimu Najimi.

Zenkichi stared.

"Will you look after Anshin'in-san for a bit, Zenkichi?" Medaka's tone didn't sound at all like one asking for a favor.

Najimi raised her palm in a half-hearted greeting as she dangled by the scruff of her neck from Medaka's one-handed grip.

"Yahoo, Zenkichi-kun."

Even her greeting was devoid of life.

"…Hello, _sunshine_." Zenkichi deadpanned back at the captive Not Equal before sighing. He scratched his head in irritation and locked gazes with the waiting Kurokami. "Alright Medaka-chan. Set her down and I'll see to her."

"Glad to hear it, Zenkichi. I'll be back for you later, Anshin'in-san."

With that, the short-haired Kurokami vanished from the room, no doubt heading for yet another sport to dominate. Zenkichi turned to his new companion with a tired smile.

"So, what is it this time?"

Najimi shrugged. "I tried to cross the red light."

"…you mean at the pedestrian crossing, right?"

"Of course." She nodded. "There just wasn't anything to do and Medaka-chan was nowhere in sight. As it so happened, Medaka-chan caught what should have been a homerun when she spotted me just as I was about to set foot on the road. She really was serious about my impossibility."

"Y'know, Anshin'in-san…" Zenkichi started as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is the third time within the week that you've tried to kill yourself and it's only Tuesday. Also, isn't this attempt somehow, I don't know, _tame_ compared to your previous ones?"

Especially when compared to the week before which involved one of those sporting wristbands, a cheerleader, a five centimeter long strip of duct tape, melon bread, and that new single that just came out, '_Take Me To The Flower Garden_'. While he didn't know the singer of that last one, for some obscure reason the catchy tune reminded him of Medaka-chan, and it wasn't _just_ the voice, too. When he did ask the youngest Kurokami her thoughts on the matter, she merely smiled at him mysteriously and, with Najimi in tow over her shoulder, eagerly told him to keep up the good work…

Regardless, the fact that Najimi managed to do all that unnoticed and almost succeed spoke praises of her ingenuity and Medaka's, well, _Medaka_.

"Ara, Zenkichi-kun," Najimi blinked at him in a mildly curious tone, drawing the blond man out of his musings. "You've been keeping tabs?"

He scoffed. "It's kinda hard not to notice when it happens so often. Why are you trying to kill yourself, anyway? You can't be _that_ bored already, can you?"

Because if she was, then Medaka-chan really had her work cut out for her, this time.

She smiled at him placidly.

"Is that so hard to believe? This fictional world bores me too easily."

Zenkichi's eye twitched and he flicked her forehead, drawing a stunned look from the ancient human. "Stop that." He chided. "This world is real. Besides, it's not like there are other world out there."

Najimi just stared at Zenkichi with her trademark smile.

"…There _aren't_ other worlds out there, right Anshin'in-san?"

A short silence.

"There wasn't any that interested me." She noted with a slow blink.

Zenkichi didn't know what to say to that. He knew Ajimu Najimi was vastly powerful but _surely_….

…

…he'd need Medaka's help for this.

He cleared his suddenly parched throat and smiled at her shakily.

"_That's nice_."

-00-

"I can't see why you're so surprised, Zenkichi." Medaka pointed out as she unwrapped the hamburger in her hands. If Zenkichi paid more attention, he'd notice the gleeful smile on Medaka's face, or her ahoge twitching in excitement.

After a rather awkward silence since Najimi's declaration, Zenkichi had pondered the brunette's words. The Not Equal herself seemed content to just sit there and wait, and for once Zenkichi hadn't taken out his copy of Jump SQ as per normal during waiting periods such as this; he really had other things to think about.

Medaka had eventually returned with a feral grin stretching across her face from yet another sport done _well_, and after extracting a promise from the tepid Najimi that they'd see each other at school the next day, the current student council president dragged his predecessor out to eat and seek advice.

"Anshin'in-san said she has made possible impossible feats. Dimensional travelling isn't as farfetched as living three trillion, four hundred two billion, one hundred ninety-three million, eight hundred twenty-two thousand, three hundred and eleven years."

Opposite her, Zenkichi quietly sipped at his soda as Medaka's reasoning affirmed his own. "Don't get me wrong, Medaka-chan. I can accept that there are more worlds out there, and that Anshin'in-san can freely travel in-between. What I _can't_ understand is how there wasn't a world she found comfortable living in."

Medaka's ahoge twitched curiously. "What makes you think there exists a world for Anshin'in-san?"

Zenkichi's brows knitted in thought. "Well, aren't there an infinite number of worlds out there?"

"Mhmm…" She hummed in agreement. "If we go by the concept of diverging realities, then every miniscule alteration of any one event in existence can generate its own universe. Like should certain minerals in Mt Fuji materialise differently to form a completely new energy source, this could give rise to advancements in technology the likes our world is still incapable to recreate. This could drastically alter the war of conquests, which could result in splitting the world into main three superpowers all vying for control of the energy source."

"That's…an oddly specific example, Medaka-chan." Zenkichi observed and took another sip from his drink before setting it down. "But yeah, theoretically, there _should_ be a world out there for Anshin'in-san, so I can't imagine how she can say that there _isn't_."

Medaka stared at Zenkichi uncomprehendingly.

"The answer to that is very simple…"

"I got tired of looking for one." A familiar voice from above him continued.

Zenkichi blinked before his head darted upwards in shock. "Anshin'in-san!"

Sure enough, Ajimu Najimi was there sitting atop his shoulders looking down on the two students. "Long time no see, Zenkichi-kun, Medaka-chan."

"Hello again, Anshin'in-san." Medaka calmly greeted. "Do you want a seat?"

Najimi stared impassively at the youngest Kurokami for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine here, Medaka-chan."

"Oi," Zenkichi grumbled. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You can, Zenkichi-kun, but you will probably be ignored."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Anshin'in-san."

"What Medaka-chan said."

"It is a compliment, Zenkichi-kun. You have A-grade shoulders, perfect for resting any pair of weary legs."

"Ah, Zenkichi has?" Medaka's eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Don't listen to her, Medaka-chan. My shoulders aren't for sitting." Zenkichi turned his attention back towards the Not Equal. "Do you mind, Anshin'in-san?"

He kicked out the third seat of their shared round table as emphasis.

"Fine, Zenkichi-kun." Najimi acquiesced, suddenly materializing on the prepared seat. She propped her chin with her right palm and leveled Zenkichi with a lazy stare. "Better?"

"Much obliged." Zenkichi nodded. He glanced down on his tray before pushing the pack of half-empty fries towards the newcomer. "Hungry?"

Najimi nodded her head and beamed.

"Oh yay, these delights will go straight to my hips~"

Zenkichi and Medaka largely ignored the Not Equal's faux enthusiasm.

"So, Anshin'in-san." Medaka began, drawing the Not Equal's attention. "Zenkichi tells me that you've travelled to different worlds. What are they like?"

Najimi studied Medaka's features, noting the eagerness literally radiating off the Kurokami's smile, and sighed.

"They're boring." She concluded succinctly.

There was a short period of silence as Zenkichi and Medaka waited for the girl to elaborate.

Najimi popped another chip in her mouth.

"That's it?" Zenkichi's brow twitched.

"Mhmm."

"Any reason why?" Medaka prompted.

"It's always the same. The main character triumphs over evil; rinse, lather, and repeat." She looked at Medaka with dry humor. "Or, the main character falls in love with their childhood friend then lives happily, ever after."

Though only Najimi noticed Medaka tense, it was Zenkichi that reached out to flick Najimi's forehead.

"Itte!" Najimi yelped and pouted at the only male in their table.

"Stop that, Anshin'in-san." Zenkichi chided. "This world is real and not some made up fiction. Stop comparing events that happen in real life to your fantasies."

"Mou, I'm beginning to regret coaching you, Zenkichi-kun." She rubbed her red forehead before turning her attention to the amused Medaka. "Medaka-chan, look: Zenkichi's being a meanie."

Zenkichi folded his arms smugly. "Devil straight!"

"…you really need a better tagline, Zenkichi-kun. A pity you didn't listen to me when I offered you something better…"

Zenkichi opened his mouth to retort but Medaka swiftly interjected.

"Now, now, Anshin'in-san; Zenkichi is just doing his job. If he wouldn't attempt to break you out of your simulation complex, _I_ would. Now," Medaka shifted their conversation back before it was further derailed and ignored Najimi's whiney muttering of '_busybodies_'. "Just because something thought impossible, happens, doesn't mean the world isn't real. It is the infinite possibilities that make up the world, after all. This one, and the many others you've visited."

"…Such an idealist's declaration, Medaka-chan. Just like what a Shōnen Jump main cha-"

Zenkichi snapped his fingers loudly.

"-just like you would say." Najimi amended. She sighed. "I never should have mentioned dimensional travel. Speaking of which, it is rude to talk about someone behind their back."

"You don't care, and you're everywhere, anyways." Zenkichi pointed out. "If anything, you're the one being rude by eavesdropping."

Najimi stared at him. "Touché."

"Back to the topic at hand?" Medaka interjected again, and it was now when both Zenkichi and Najimi saw in just what kind of emotional state Medaka was.

"…Zenkichi-kun," Najimi started. "Please tell me Medaka-chan's not meaning to travel interdimensionally."

"Anshin'in-san, Medaka-chan's not meaning to travel interdimensionally." He parroted.

"I want to travel to other worlds, Anshin'in-san." Medaka declared, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

Zenkichi grinned.

"I hate you, Zenkichi-kun." Najimi pouted again before returning her attention back to Medaka. "_Why_ would you choose to travel to different worlds, Medaka-chan? You're already the main-" Zenkichi's fingers snapped. "You're already happy here. On the other hand, _you_, Zenkichi-kun, are such a bully." She glared at the blond male, who replied with a helpless shrug.

Medaka puffed her chest then proclaimed. "Alternate realities represent all the possibilities in the world! I want to experience new things, and what better place to learn than in a world where consequences have taken shape?"

Medaka wrapped Najimi's hand with both of hers.

Zenkichi swiftly looked away when he predicted that Medaka would flip her Cute Girl Switch.

"Please, Anshin'in-san. Will you take me to different worlds?"

If anything, because of Medaka's newfound freedom for expression, the effect of her second Proof of One's Worth grew exponentially.

For all her flaunted quadrillion abilities, Najimi never stood a chance.

"I suppose I could…" She began slowly as she pulled back from the other girl. She coughed into her fist and straightened her skirt as she bought time to recover from the experience.

Medaka relaxed into her seat with a satisfied grin.

"I'm coming along too." Zenkichi added.

Najimi paused in her actions and blinked at him questioningly. "Why? You never struck me as the type to do things just for the experience."

"I'm going so I can help you find a world where you'll be happy." Zenkichi replied seriously.

Najimi blinked again. "And why would you care?"

"Honestly? Because you're my friend, and friends don't abandon each other. That, and I don't want to see you kill yourself just because you're bored." He admitted. "I'm sure Medaka-chan feels the same way, too."

"I do." Medaka added for emphasis.

The Not Equal looked between her two soon-to-be travelling companions before settling her gaze on Zenkichi with a sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to take you along, Zenkichi-kun."

A frown formed on his lips. "And why is that?"

Argh, that came out a bit snidely.

Not really caring how his question unintentionally sounded, Najimi ignored it, regardless. "Because I don't think your mind can handle the strain."

Zenkichi blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"What she means is, you might not be able to handle all the stress from travelling, Zenkichi." Medaka clarified. "We'll be visiting entirely different worlds. Superficially, it may be similar to our own, but only at a glance. For all we know, we might stumble across a reality where humans are replaced by forest animals and we'd have to follow a hammered squirrel on his quest to return home. The stress of the ordeals ahead through sewage swamps and war torn beaches might be too much for you to cope with. "

The familiarity of the premise Medaka fervently outlined pawed at the back of her listeners' mind.

Najimi stared at Zenkichi blandly. "…Is Medaka-chan for real?"

"I honestly don't know anymore." Zenkichi scratched his head and decided not to dwell on it any longer. He refocused on Najimi before huffing and folding his arms. "Whatever the case, I can handle any world you throw at me."

Najimi considered Zenkichi's words then shrugged. "I somehow doubt that, but fine. I'll give you a taste and let's see how it goes."

The Not Equal clasped Zenkichi and Medaka's hands, drawing a surprised look from the blond Hitoyoshi.

"Ah, now?"

"Of course, now; let's go!" Medaka was literally at the edge of her seat.

"No what I mean is, shouldn't we inform our families first before leaving? We'll be gone for a while, after all."

Medaka's exuberance suddenly dimmed at the thought; what would her siblings say?

"It's alright. When we return, it will be just like we haven't left." Najimi told them.

"Ah, really?" Zenkichi looked a bit skeptical even as Medaka brightened. "Isn't that a bit too convenient?"

Najimi smiled wistfully.

"Now you know how I feel."

Their worlds suddenly spun.

-00-

**[**Zenkichi-chan.**]** A familiar voice called his attention, making him blink to the side. **[**Good friends don't drift off when being spoken too, you bad friend, you.**]**

"Ah, sorry Kumagawa-sempai." Zenkichi surprised himself at how fluid the words came out. "What were we talking about again?"

Kumagawa Misogi pouted at his question. **[**Weren't you even listening? I swear I could find better sounding boards than you.**]**

Zenkichi grinned. "Yeah, good luck with that."

His best friend since two years old shrugged carelessly. **[**Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen,**]** Misogi turned to his companion seriously. **[**I'm going to confess to that girl in your year, Kurokami Medaka.**]**

Oddly enough, Zenkichi didn't really feel anything at his proclamation but strange sense of amusement.

"You'd best not." He said, causing the older boy to fold his arms. "Isn't she that chick that made it to the top of your 'Top One Hundred Girls to See in a Naked Apron' list?"

**[**Right after your mother, yes.**]** Misogi shamelessly agreed, getting a twitch from his best friend's brow. Kumagawa was happy to ignore it. **[**Your point?**]**

"My _point_," Zenkichi drawled and adjusted his tie; he just noticed that both he and Kumagawa were wearing the normal Hakoniwa Academy uniform. "Is that you could do much better for your one hundredth confession. Statistically speaking, the higher ranked the girl in your list is, the more likely you're gonna get rejected; your previous number two outright rejected you instead of putting you down gently! That, and I heard the frigid girl's rejected nine-hundred and ninety-nine guys already. Hakoniwa Academy's Ice Queen, indeed; it's like she doesn't even register anybody."

Zenkichi scratched his head.

"There's this girl I know who actually _isn't_ in your list, Shiranui. She seems to be more your type, considering you placed my mum in the top spot- well, second now I supposed. Speaking of which, _don't. Even. Think. Of. My. Mum._"

**[**I suppose I can't do that.**]** Misogi nodded his head and waved off Zenkichi's glare before chirping. **[**What goes on in my mind is my mind's business, so mind your own. Besides, I can't take Shiranui-chan from you. Don't you know the saying? Boys always go after for girls like their mother!**]**

"I don't see her that way." He glared again. "Ah well, what do I care? I'll make reservations for a room at 'Maid-in Karaoke' tonight then, just like with your other ninety-nine times."

**[**Ah, Zenkichi-chan, you really have no faith. Besides, don't you see? Her breasts and I are destined for each other! I've been saving up my one hundredth confession just for her. I'm pretty sure all she needs is a screw inside her and all her iciness will melt away~**]**

"…You can be really sick at times, you know. Anyways, she's probably saving her one thousandth rejection just for you." He quipped.

**[**Have some more faith. Look, she's coming to see me now!**]**

Zenkichi turned to the front gates and yes, sure enough, the Student Council President approached, staring at them with her usual hollow gaze.

Misogi cleared his throat. **[**President Kurokami Medaka-chan, I have always admi-**]**

"Zenkichi, come with me." Medaka suddenly said.

**[**Aw! Instant rejection! Zenkichi-chan, you cheated!**]** Misogi wailed. He suddenly blinked. **[**Wait, since when were you two in first name basis?**]**

"We aren't?" He muttered lamely, wondering the same thing as the older boy.

Zenkichi looked confused – what business could the Ice Queen have with him? – but complied nonetheless. When the one-woman Student Council called, you answered. "Er, right. I'll see you after school for karaoke, Kumagawa-senpai."

**[**Don't be late.**]** Misgoi chirped, already over the rejection.

As the older student happily skipped through the front entrance, Medaka walked on ahead of the crowd to a secluded area, Zenkichi following in stride.

"What did you want to talk about, Kurokami-kaichou?" Zenkichi asked cautiously. "It's not like you to skip out on morning inspection."

Medaka suddenly turned towards him, her blue hair swirling with a flourish. "Zenkichi, please call me like you used to."

Like he used to? He's never even spoken to this girl be-

"Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi spoke softly as realization dawned on him.

He's met this girl before, right? They grew up together ever since she helped him finish all those puzzles back when he was two-

No, he never finished those puzzles in the daycare; Medaka never came that night. Instead, him and the wandering Misogi decided to play war with those pieces just like little boys would. It took some convincing for the older boy to play – especially since he kept spouting things that didn't make a lick of sense – but eventually the raven haired child relented, and an epic scuffle ensued.

They'd been best friends ever since.

"Argh!" Zenkichi staggered back as conflicting memories filled his mind.

"Zenkichi!" Medaka was suddenly at his side.

There was emotion in her voice. This _wasn't_ Hakoniwa's Ice Queen.

"I'm…fine, _Medaka-chan_." He grunted, though the pounding in his head hadn't subsided. "That's- you're- we're in a different world, aren't we?"

"That is the case." Medaka nodded her head and inspected her surroundings. Everything _appeared_ the same, at a glance. Her memories, however, told of a far different story. "We are also inhabiting our counterparts."

"How convenient." Zenkichi grumbled. The pain was still there but it was more of a dull, bearable ache now.

He supposed he'd get used to this, eventually.

"Very convenient, isn't it?" Najimi suddenly appeared between the two travelers. "It's just like in an overused fanfic-"

Zenkichi casually flicked her forehead. "Heel, Anshin'in-san."

"Ara, you're still a bully, Zenkichi-kun." She glared at him half-heartedly before sighing and turning to Medaka. "Have you seen enough?"

"Plenty." Medaka nodded her head contentedly. "Are we moving on to the next?"

"Already?" Zenkichi asked. "Shouldn't we check if Anshin'in-san finds this world interesting?"

Medaka and Najimi gave him a look.

"It's not." Najimi declared pointedly. "Especially now that Medaka-chan broke character."

Medaka nodded her head in agreement.

"…oh…" He scratched his head. "Alright. Just let me make a quick phone call and you can give it a wave."

Najimi stared at Zenkichi with renewed interest at his choice of words, and Zenkichi had a sinking suspicion why.

Nevertheless, after making reservations in 'Maid-in Karaoke', Najimi waved her hand and the world spun once more.

-00-

"Congratulations, Hitoyoshi-sensei." Zenkichi blinked at his fellow doctor. "It's a healthy baby girl."

A sense of elation burst forth from within him and he turned to the obstetrics surgeon, and croaked. "Can- can I see her?"

"Of course. Kurokami-sama has already made a full recovery, and is waiting for you with your husband."

"Ah, glad to know that Medaka-chan's…"

Wait.

'Kurokami'?

Not 'Hitoyoshi'?

Husband?

"Husband? !" He exclaimed when the word finally sunk in.

"Yes." The doctor misinterpreted the man's surprise. "It was a wise choice that you and Kei-san chose Kurokami-sama as the surrogate. This has been the smoothest ART case I've ever handled in all my years of practice. You should be proud. Anyway, there's a horrible situation in ER3 demanding my attention – really, why can't all mothers be like Kurokami-sama? - so I best be going. Congratulations, again, sensei."

The doctor patted the stunned man's back and left.

The act jolted Zenkichi into action and he burst through the doors.

There, in front of him, was Medaka-chan cradling a bundled baby with mixed look on her face; she was conflicted between feelings of pride and surprise at the infant she was allowed to carry.

And there, at her bedside, was Hitoyoshi Kei, formerly Munakata.

"Ah, you're finally here." Kei greeted.

"Zenkichi…" Medaka, for once, was uncertain.

"_Congratulations, Zenkichi-kun_." Najimi suddenly appeared with her usual smile.

Zenkichi fainted just as the world spun.

-00—

**[**Zenkichi-chan.**]** A familiar voice called his attention, making him blink to the side. **[**Good friends don't drift off when being spoken too, you bad friend, you.**]**

Huh, déjà vu.

"Ah, sorry Kumagawa-sempai." Zenkichi surprised himself at how fluid the words came out. "What were we talking about again?"

**[**Mou,Zenkichi-chan.**] **Kumagawa whined, and Zenkichi realized this wasn't at all the same as last time.

Kumagawa's feminine timbre was a dead giveaway.

**[**How many times do I have to tell you to call me Misa-chan?**]**

Zenkichi stared.

And stared hard.

And scared himself with a thought.

Kumagawa made for an unnervingly buxom young woman; it probably had something to do with her height.

"…Maybe a few more times." He muttered with whitened pallor, then to himself. "_To help reality sink in_."

**[**We should get your head checked.**]** Misogi-chan nodded to herself. **[**You might have a few screws loose.**]**

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Zenkichi retorted before shaking his head. "So? What's up?"

**[**Mou, you really weren't paying any attention.**]** She folded her arms before sighing carelessly. **[**Today's my birthday, so we're taking down Medaka-chan!**]** She chirped happily. **[**And like a good boyfriend, you are going to help me.**]**

"Wait…" Zenkichi paled again. "I'm _yours_?"

Misogi-chan smirked and sauntered forward. **[**Of course. There's no way I'd lose to Medaka-chan again.**]**

The air beside them was suddenly displaced to reveal Kurokami Medaka in altered god mode.

"Back off, second year Kumagawa!" Medaka barked out.

**[**Ara, are you jealous, Medaka-chan? Because Zenkichi-chan chose _me_?**] **She pressed her side against Zenkichi's arm and shot Medaka a demented grin. **[**I told you I'd win this fight. Go back to loving everyone, please.**]**

"Me-Medaka-chan…" Zenkichi muttered uncertainly as his mind struggled to comprehend the turn of events.

Thankfully, Medaka realized that the only way to get out of this successfully was a strategic retreat.

Medaka blurred forward with Zenkichi tucked under her arm.

**[**No! Not fair! Return him this instant!**]**

Kumagawa shouted as she gave chase, but she couldn't keep up with Medaka's phantom speed.

"Medaka-chan…" Zenkichi mumbled towards his savior.

"Yes, Zenkichi?"

"I'm scared."

Medaka spared him a glance before facing forward, running up the side of the clock tower.

"Close your eyes and it'll all be over."

Zenkichi did.

And the world spun again.

-00-

"_Ribbit_."

Zenkichi wanted to be a fish.

"_Ribbit, ribbit._"

Fishes were free to roam the seven seas.

"_Ribbit_."

With all water interconnected – streams to rivers to estuaries to seas to oceans, and back – he would be able to travel anywhere he pleased.

"_Ribbit._"

And yet, he could never be a fish.

"_Ribbit, ribbit. Ribbit._"

He was born this way after all, him and his many other test tube siblings.

"…"

He turned his reptilian gaze from the adamantine-barred window to hop to the mammal below.

"_Ribbit._"

He couldn't move, anyways. Didn't want to – never really wanted to - in retrospect.

And not because he was missing certain anatomies.

No, don't think of that. Don't _ever_ think of that.

"_Ribbit_."

Master's eyes opened beautifully, and for the first time they weren't devoid of life.

The reason was, sadly, not because she finally changed.

"_Zenkichi_…" Medaka-chan spoke softly as she petted her loyal pet, so named after her dearly departed friend; a failed experiment from her older sister, Kujira, who in this world, had realized that living with Medaka was suffering enough, and had not chosen to run away. Maguro might have complained at such an un-cute present before, but the man had changed after being confined to be a work horse of the Kurokami Group, training generations past, present, and future since his abilities manifested at five; Maguro now was a jaded man working from eight am until eight am.

Medaka…she had it worst.

A forlorn smile stretched itself across her lips, and she muttered thankfully to her companion. "Ribbit."

The frog-Zenkichi preened into her touch, and grinned.

"_Ribbit_."

Najimi appeared but her usual placid smile betrayed what she felt inside.

"…Ribbit."

Their world spun.

-00-

Zenkichi's top was on the floor, as the chill from the slight draft the partly opened window supported, yet Zenkichi didn't mind, not at all. Amidst heated cheeks, hazy thoughts, fervent breaths, Zenkichi let out a pleased rumble and leaned in to the pleasurable ministrations of someone's masterful fingers working their magic on _he_r exposed breast-

Wait, _what_? !

Her eyes fluttered open and her horrified blue orbs feasted on the chiseled and more importantly, _masculine_ chest of Kurokami Medaka. The half-naked _man_ himself paused in his expert petting to stare curiously at his young blonde lover trapped in his sinful embrace.

"M-M-Medaka-_kun_? !" She squeaked, and Zenkichi horrified herself further upon the realization that even her voice was alien to her ears.

Medaka-_kun, WHAT? !_

"I must confess, Zenkichi-_chan_." Kurokami Medaka-_kun_'s voice was of that silky bass quality that had women dropping their _silky_ secrets in a heartbeat. Needless to say, _her_ traitorous heart raced. "The actual act is far different from the self-gratification I'm accustomed to, even moreso when you and I are equipped differently. Still, knowing that it's with the _real_ you instead of my fantasy renders my heart aflutter." He frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm, it appears I'm more loose-lipped as a male."

That's when her memories assaulted her.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh- NO! Even thinking 'Oh god' was bad because even male, Kurokami Medaka was still incredibly _good_; damn it conflicting memories! - and did Medaka-kun just confess to-

"_That's enough cuddling you two, let's go~"_

Najimi's teasing voice was like a choir of angels to the sexually disoriented traveler.

And thus, Zenkichi euphorically accepted the spinning world.

-00-

When Zenkichi's eyes refocused, he found himself back where they started. Medaka was calmly sipping her drink as if nothing happened, while Najimi continued to stare at him expectantly.

Zenkichi realized they were waiting for him to break the ice.

"Well, _that_ was quite an experience…" Zenkichi commented with an awkward chuckle.

"Indeed." Medaka nodded her head, though she wasn't really paying full attention.

Her amber eyes drifted towards Zenkichi fondly as she remembered every single detail transferred onto her from her counterparts. No matter what age, gender, sexuality, history, or circumstance, Zenkichi still contained that quality that made him _her_ Zenkichi, and she was quite honestly proud.

Still, there was something about the experience that tugged at her thoughts. The selection had a very odd inclusion criterion, and Medaka turned her questioning gaze at Najimi for confirmation.

The Not Equal smiled her usual smile but did tip her head slightly in Medaka's direction.

A wry smirk formed on Medaka's lips. Najimi was being vindictive, deliberately taking them to realities that would unnerve Zenkichi, most likely as retaliation for his forehead flicks. It was an amusing gesture, almost like bickering friends pulling pranks on the other.

"Alright." Zenkichi huffed, having recovered regained his wits. "If I didn't believe that you have the skill to travel through different realities before, I sure as _hell_ do now, Anshin'in-san."

"Glad to hear, Zenkichi-kun." Najimi agreed insincerely.

But Zenkichi wasn't done.

"Still, you've been to all these realities, right? What about completely different worlds?"

Medaka smiled at his declaration; Zenkichi really was much stronger than that.

"I too am interested, Anshin'in-san." Medaka agreed, returning her eager gaze at the Not Equal and now proven dimensional traveler. "Zenkichi and I still haven't accomplished the task we set out to do, either. Instead of travelling to alternate realities and inhabiting our counterparts there, why not try entirely different universes?"

Najimi's lips flat-lined at Zenkichi's psychological resilience; Medaka, she could understand, but Zenkichi was different. It seemed her attempt at breaking Zenkichi out of this pointless crusade didn't work quite as expected, and so _now_ she'll have to expend more effort for such a fruitless endeavor.

In retrospect, Zenkichi was just _that_ type of idiot. It wasn't that he didn't understand the situation, but he merely didn't know _when_ to give up.

Ah well, she had time to kill, anyways. And who knows? Maybe Medaka and Zenkichi would actually be able to find that one world just for her. She knew it was out there, after all.

Najimi let out the breath she was holding.

"Alright, Zenkichi-kun, Medaka-chan. A whole new world, it is."

As the familiar tugging sensation caused their world to spin, Zenkichi's brow involuntarily twitched at Najimi's choice of words.

-00-

The first thing the trio noticed was the scent of saltwater in the air, and the radiant sun beaming down on them across the clear blue sky.

"This…isn't Hakoniwa Academy. Or our city. _Any_ place in our city." Zenkichi was Mr. Obvious. "Still, this place looks very normal." He looked at a nearby sign and noted the writing. "And we're still in Japan, in any case."

"I don't recognize this place, either." Medaka admitted as she looked around. "But where are the people?"

Zenkichi blinked at Medaka's question.

That was a good question.

Strangely enough, despite appearing in what looked like a shopping district, there were no people in sight.

Weird.

"Oh, they're all evacuating." Najimi stated offhandedly.

Again, the two waited for the languid Najimi to explain. Well, Zenkichi mostly; Medaka was too busy examining the area with wonder in her eyes.

"Why?" Zenkichi finally prompted.

"Why indeed." Najimi pressed her finger against her cheek thoughtfully. Medaka, on the other hand, heard what sounded like the air whistling – something was coming, fast – and….metal clashing?

"Anshin'in-san…" Zenkichi drawled and folded his arms, waiting for the Not Equal to explain herself.

"Ah," Najimi's eyes suddenly snapped to focus. "It could be because of that approaching giant shadow."

She pointed upwards.

Zenkichi followed her finger.

"What gia-?"

**-crash-**

A giant metal foot suddenly landed on him.

"Zenkichi! " Medaka shouted at her flattened companion, the shock of Zenkichi's sudden and unexpected demise momentarily stunning her rage. She had reflexively dodged out of the way when the _thing_ crashed on their location.

"**Ow, ow, ow, that hurt!"** An unfamiliar but distinctly female voice came from above, seemingly not noticing how closely she landed to the people below.

Or that she had just flattened one of them.

Medaka's eyes traced upwards the giant feet to feast her eyes on the green steel machine. "Anshin'in-san, is that a-?"

Najimi, remaining nonplussed at the appearance of the giant, extended her hands to the side.

"Yes, it's a giant mecha. Welcome to Kamogawa, where the beaches are fine and the bitches are finer." She drawled out unenthusiastically, and her eyes drifted towards the spot where Zenkichi remained buried. "This _different_ enough for you, Zenkichi-kun?"

"_…yes…yes_ _it is…_"

Medaka's head snapped back towards the robot's foot when Zenkichi's muffled groan of affirmation came.

Najimi nodded her head sharply, finding this turn of events quite pleasurable.

"Glad to hear, Zenkichi-kun. Now with the prologue finished, let's get this shitty story started."

Medaka wordlessly flicked Najimi's forehead.

"Itte!"

* * *

**A/N:** I think what I enjoy most about the Medaka Box fandom is that I can muck around. Take my other current fandom, for example; most of my Dissidia stories feel too depressing or serious to me, because the characters and setting are serious themselves. Here, however, I can play around to my heart's content, as even Nishioishin seems to be playing around with the manga. Not once have I ever felt any semblance of seriousness from Medaka Box unlike, say, Kizumonogatari.

Anyways, there you have it. Prologue, done~

Yes, I do in fact plan to do crossover_s_ per chapter. Why isn't this in the crossover section? Because there's just too many, as I'm not sticking to just one anime/mangas but even cartoons, comics, games (cookies to whoever can guess which game first~ Seriously. it's not that hard) and other media, and unlike most crossovers, this is will feature our trio of travelers instead of the typical fusion of worlds.

On a parting note, I don't know whether to be flattered or not that _Needing, Getting_ has already amassed ten favorites in the two days since it was published =/ While I'm normally used to my one-shots getting 2:1 fave story:review ratios, 10:1 somehow feels a bit depressing… Ah wells, thanks for the support, regardless.


End file.
